Pendant la nuit
by Listelia
Summary: De quoi rêvent-ils ? Qu'est-ce que la nuit fait flotter dans les couloirs de Station Showa alors que la neige tombe doucement sur la terre immense de l'Antarctique ? (Un interlude à mon autre fic "Ce qu'on appelle tempête"...)


Hoshino sommeille en souriant, son esprit satisfait et heureux probablement en train de virvolter avec les flocons à l'extérieur, de surfer sur les aurores boréales, traversant la banquise poudrée d'argent sur les ailes d'une baleine enchantée. Il est là où il a toujours rêvé d'être, parmi des gens qu'il estime et qu'il aime. Tout est bien. Tout est beau. Tout est paisible. Il ne pense pas à ce qui pourrait aller de travers. Pourquoi y penser ? Chaque chose en son temps. C'est ce moment, maintenant, qu'il savoure.

Samejima ronfle, un bras et un pied hors de la couverture, la bouche ouverte et la moustache en jachère. De temps à autre il lâche un grognement de sanglier et les coins de ses lèvres se soulèvent dans un sourire bref. Il court au bord de l'eau, son bonnet presque sur les sourcils, et dans sa moufle orange il serre la main de son petit garçon. Les pingouins ne se sauvent pas et se donnent en spectacle, mignons et malicieux. Kenta rit et applaudit, et Samejima n'a jamais été aussi heureux.

Funaki est soigneusement bordé, ses vêtements du lendemain bien pliés sur son bureau, avec le képi qu'il n'a pas mis depuis qu'ils sont arrivés. Derrière ses cils qui frémissent à peine, il est encore sur le toit de la station, vérifiant un boulon ici, une tôle par là. Son poing droit est serré comme s'il tenait encore son marteau. La peau de ses paumes est devenue calleuse et il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas fait de relaxation comme il en faisait chaque matin sur le navire. Ses nuits sont peuplées d'un bazar joyeux, d'une excitation gamine, de projets mal construits et enthousiastes. Il ne regrette pas sa vie bien rangée et disciplinée. Il se sent vivre, pour de vrai.

Arashiyama rêve de ses montagnes, de l'odeur des arbres et de la mousse. Il a encore le nez bouché et respire avec la bouche en O. Sur les sentiers auquel il est habitué se glisse une rivière de neige bourrue, les sommets se coiffent de glace et d'un ciel bleu gigantesque qui n'a pas connu la guerre. Il imagine emmener ses clients à la plaque de cuivre du _Mont Botnnuten_, traverser la banquise en marchant avec son piolet et sa veste rouge. Il a l'impression que sa poitrine s'est élargie, comme si ses poumons voulaient contenir tout l'air pur du continent inviolé. Il est plus vieux et plus jeune à la fois.

Tani-sensei ronfle doucement – ou du moins c'est ce qu'il croit, son colocataire n'est pas de cet avis – sous le regard de ses fils depuis les cadres à photos. Il ne rêve pas beaucoup et ne s'en rappelle pas, en général. Mais, de temps en temps, il entrevoit ce que son cœur fait de la nuit. Deux jeunes hommes ont rejoint l'expédition et ils travaillent et rient et mangent et se disputent et vivent, avec les autres à la station Showa. D'une certaine façon, ils sont revenus de la guerre, ils ont survécu, ils sont toujours là. D'une certaine façon, ils réussissent à lui dire qu'ils sont heureux, ils n'ont aucun regrets, ils partagent avec lui cette grande aventure.

Yamazato tressaille et bredouille sur sa couchette trop étroite. Il se tourne d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Son cerveau hésite entre ramens et chou, combine navet et pois en conserve, réfléchit à la viande et à la sauce qu'il faudra inventer. Il hume des odeurs de curry et de sueur, se défend contre les brusqueries de Samejima et continue de répéter merci, tout au fond de son coeur doux comme le beurre qu'il ne peut mettre au fond des plats. Il ne regrette rien. Ses rêves ont la couleur rouge de l'enseigne de son ancien boulot et la chaleur de la maison. Il est ici chez lui.

Yokomine parle en dormant. Il parle à sa femme, au ventre rond dont il se souvient, aux deux bébés dont il n'a pas encore vu les visages. Il caresse leurs visages potelés, embrasse son épouse, raconte ce qu'ils ont vécu aujourd'hui, hier, la semaine dernière. Il leur a déjà dit, mais qu'importe ? Il est à l'appartement mais derrière les vitres souffle le blizzard de l'Antarctique et à tout moment l'un de ses compagnons peut entrer lui demander d'envoyer un message en morse. Il lui semble qu'il est ici et là-bas à la fois. Peut-être l'est-il vraiment ? Ses pensées tourbillonnent dans la pièce, en points en en traits et il entend rire celle qu'il aime avec ceux qu'il a appris à connaître.

Utsumi écrit dans son sommeil, un bras sous la nuque et l'autre sur la couverture, sa main encore autour de son crayon, des feuilles gribouillées répandues autour de lui dans la chambre. La journée lui revient par flashs, organisées en clichés couleur et sépia. Il revoit la neige, les chiens, ses amis, le dîner, les discussions, les pingouins et tout s'organise lentement dans sa tête pour le lendemain. Il sourit de temps à autre, comme un reniflement. Il ne veut pas partir et pourtant il a hâte de voir comment le monde a reçu le récit de leur expédition, de partager ce sentiment intense d'accomplissement. C'est comme si son rêve avait un petit goût tendre, anticipé. Il est parfaitement à sa place et ne l'échangerait avec personne.

Inuzuka est roulé en boule sous sa couverture. Son esprit galope si vite pendant la nuit qu'il n'a jamais l'impression d'avoir assez dormi. Il est derrière les chiens sous un soleil éclatant, dévalant les pentes immaculées du continent. Ses bras lui font mal à force de tirer sur la chaîne de Kuma et d'essayer d'arrêter le traineau. Ses épaules se sont un peu musclées et sous ses clavicules se love l'agréable sensation d'être de plus en plus un homme. Ses pupilles sont tellement remplies d'images, d'action, de choses à surmonter, de victoires gagnées et de défaites qui vous donnent le sentiment d'avoir appris quelque chose de nouveau qu'il n'a plus de place pour imaginer ce que sa vie pourrait être s'il n'était pas là. Il lui semble qu'il pourrra affronter tout - son père compris - quand il reviendra. Il repart en courant derrière Taro et Jiro qui se sont encore échappés et, dans son sommeil, il sourit lui aussi...

Himuro rêve d'une robe pervenche qui effleure la banquise pailletée. Il voit passer les longs cheveux bruns de Yukari et son sourire qui reflète le ciel sans l'ombre d'un nuage. L'air est frais et embaume d'une couleur de fleur. Quelque part, on entend l'aboiement d'un chien. La jeune femme rit, s'agenouille et embrasse Shiro qui lui fait fête. Il n'y a pas de guerre, pas de regrets, pas de douleur, pas de larmes, ici. Le monde s'est arrêté et Himuro n'est plus vêtu de noir. Sur son visage si longtemps crispé, l'ironie a fait place à ce sourire sincère qu'il avait depuis si longtemps oublié. Il regarde ses mains et elles ne lui parlent plus de frustration et de culpabilité. Son coeur est si léger qu'il pourrait s'envoler, flotter haut vers le soleil si blanc, si brillant. Il baisse les paupières et sent la main qui se pose sur les siennes. Ses doigts se referment sur la douceur et la paix qui veloutent la peau de Yukari et il se laisse emmener, doucement, vers quelque chose de meilleur...

Kuramochi ne rêve pas. Il dort profondément, la tête près de la fourrure de sa veste qui est encore tombée du portemanteau, ses cheveux sur la capuche. Près de son lit, il y a encore un caillou non-identifié, un collier à réparer, son journal des chiens, son portefeuille dont dépasse la photo de l'expédition il y a quarante-cinq ans. Il est tout entier ici. Il est dans son pays. Il ne rêve pas, parce que chaque jour lui donne davantage que ce qu'il a jamais espéré. Il ne rêve pas parce que le présent seul compte. Le passé et le futur viennent le rejoindre au matin, pour lui rappeler ce qu'il a promis, mais la nuit le cache sous son aile, le laissant oublier tout mis à part le vent qui le grise quand il conduit les chiens, comme s'il allait bientôt atteindre la fin du monde...

Miyuki ne dort pas. Elle a collé sur son plafond les coupures de journeaux avec le visage de son beau-frère et aussi la photo de leur mariage. Le doux visage de sa soeur vient lui porter des nouvelles qu'elle ne peut vraiment comprendre, mais qui l'apaisent quand le soir vient. Kuramochi va bien. Il est heureux. Elle l'attend, c'est tout ce qui compte. parfois elle voudrait hâter le temps, pousser les mois le long du calendrier, empiler les jours un peu plus vite, puis elle se calme, s'assoit en rabattant derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux fins qui se rebelle. Elle s'entraine à sourire comme Yukari, pour que l'homme qu'elles aiment puisse sesentir enfin chez lui lorsqu'il reviendra.

Riki ne sait pas trop s'il rêve. Taro et Jiro pensent qu'ils sont éveillés mais ils sont étendus de tout leur long. Kuma hausse ses massives épaules et pose le museau sur ses pattes en soufflant. Anko et Jakku sont roulés en boule. Pochi couine doucement. Shiro ferme ses yeux d'or en contemplant les fenêtres de la station. Ils sont partis dans une course insensée, haletante, incroyable, et la voix de leur maître bien-aimé résonne dans la plaine, se glissant dans des effluves de terre battue, d'herbe sèche et de voix d'enfants qui les encouragent...

La nuit s'allonge et s'enfuit sur le dos du vieux continent Antarctique qui soupire lentement, souffle sur la brume et laisse le matin l'envelopper de lumière.


End file.
